1986 ALICE - Götz Modell Play Doll - 18 Inch Soft Doll with Kanekalon Wig - WEICHPUPPE mit KANEKALON PERUCKE 58266 - Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes - Blue Dress, White Pinafore
This Götz Play Doll ALICE is a WEICHPUPPE doll produced in 1986; she measures 45cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 58266. She has WIGGED, long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in two pinned-up side braids, each tied with a red ribbon. Her "sleepy-eyes" are LIGHT BLUE with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a non-articulated Götz Modell doll designed with natural human proportions. This 1986 ALICE is the oldest "KNOWN," identified-to-date doll to appear in a Götz Catalog with this specific facial mold and name, which is why it is named after her. This doll is classified as a WEICHPUPPE, which Götz defines as SOFT DOLL in English. It has a soft, padded cloth doll torso with non-articulated shoulders and hips; it cannot sit unaided but can stand on its own with help (please check out the article Non-Articulated Götz Dolls for more information on articulation). WEICHPUPPE are categorized as regular "Play Dolls"; they have been specifically designed to develop and stimulate creative child play and are made with fabrics and materials that are both durable and capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls either have "rooted hair" or "wigged hair" made of kanekalon fiber. ROOTED HAIR is very durable as the hair is inserted directly into the doll's scalp and "sewn" from the inside out; WIGGED HAIR tends to be found on dolls designed for older children as it can be gently washed, brushed (with a wire brush), and styled. Play Dolls tend to have either plastic "sleepy-eyes" (i.e. eyes that open/close when the doll's vertical position is changed or "fixed eyes" (i.e. eyes that do not move). A Play Doll's outfit is made of high-quality, natural fibers and materials (ex. cotton); outfits are well-crafted and designed more for durability than for care and appearance. These dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Play Dolls include both regular play dolls and "Handcrafted" Play Dolls. For the reasons mentioned above, regular Götz Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Götz Doll produced. Note: Certain factors influence these dolls' secondary market price, such as the doll's body type and facial mold desirability. Catalog Information *Doll Name: ALICE *Year Produced: 1986 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 58266 *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED DOLL *German Classification: WEICHPUPPE mit KANEKALON PERUCKE *German Classification (in English): Soft Doll with Kanekalon Wig *Doll Type: REGULAR PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: (POSSIBLY 2 STACKED "WW")' *Facial Mold Name/Designer (if known): 1986 ALICE *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Götz Modell - ''GIRLS AT THE GARDEN PARTY'' *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: WEST GERMANY Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair in two pinned-up side braids with red ribbons. *Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR *Hair Material: KANEKALON FIBER *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: LIGHT BLUE EYES *Eye Design: DECAL EYE DESIGN **'DECAL EYE DESIGN': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines ("-" that radiate outwards from the iris to the edge of the pupil. *Other Physical Features: NONE Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Non-Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: NON-ARTICULATED' **'NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit unaided; despite its flat feet, doll cannot typically maintain an unsupported standing position (though this is possible in some dolls if the doll contains enough stuffing at the hips to support its weight, and it is flexibly positioned). Body does not contain articulation mechanisms at articulation locations. Head can manually rotate within its cloth doll torso (vs. articulate). Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below. Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:WEICHPUPPE - Soft Doll Category:WEICHSTEHPUPPE - Soft Standing Doll Category:Götz Modell Collection Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Non-Articulated DOLLS Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced in 1986 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:18-18.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Wigged Hair Category:Blonde Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Decal Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Hair Braids Category:Neckstamp Marking: WW 1986 ALICE Category:First Facial Mold Doll Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In